On Silver Wings
by SilverQueenVampire
Summary: A new Sky person has come to Pandora... But she is like nothing the Na'vi has ever seen... Can they learn about this new intruder to their world and how she can help then in the coming storm..... J/N Pairing OC/OC pairing. Rated M For later chapters.
1. Awakening to a new world

Ok.... This is my first new Fan fiction for a while so excuse me while I shake off the Rust....^_~

I do not own Avatar. I just own my OC's!

_Italics_: Thoughts

Chapter 1

Awakening to a new world...

She awoke to the sound of whimpering and her own groan of pain. She kept her eyes closed and opened up her senses, taking in her surrounding. It was warm and humid. _Tropical_, She thought in the back of her mind. She took in a breath and coughed hard. _Not much oxygen_, She thought to herself. She took in another breath and this time held it, letting her lungs and body adjust to the new air so she could breath it. While her body acclimatised to the air she felt around herself, her fingers digging into the leaf litter and soil. Rich moist soil. _Definitely a rainforest of some kind, _She thought.

The sound of whimpering caught her ear again and she grunted as she opened her eyes. The light was bright and painful to her, making her wonder just how long she had been out. She blinked a few times and let her eyes adjust before she smiled softly to herself as she took in the world around her. Giant trees she didn't recognized surrounding her, beautiful and old. _Nat girl.... I don't think your any where near the home stead....._, She thought as she lay looking up at the trees. She would have stayed there just taking to the beauty of the forest around her if not for the whimpering she heard. She closed her eyes for a second, steeling her will as she moved to get up and stand. Her body protested the movement with pain and the sound of things popping and cracking. She grunted in pain as she checked that nothing was broken and everything still worked. When she was sure her body was not to damaged she looked around for the source of the whimpering sound. She couldn't see anything until another whimper came to her and she saw something move near the roots of one of the trees she had been laying by. She moved closer, her senses stretched outwards, checking for danger as she went.

She finally reached the roots and tilted her head at the sight in front of her. It was a small black, and to her mind, Wolf-like creature. It was fur less and had Obsidian coloured skin. It had six well muscled legs instead of four, that ended in almost human like hands. It looked at her and snarled, showing off sharp, Obsidian coloured teeth. It's eyes were a yellowy-green colour and pupil less. The strangest thing though to her, were the two tentacle like appendages coming from the base of it's skull. The creature tried to move and whimpered in pain again. She moved and knelled down near it, whispering words of calm. The creature growls in response and snapped it's jaws at her. She stayed where she was and looked the creature over. She immediately saw what was wrong. One of the creatures middle legs was wounded with a good inch and a half gash straight down it. It didn't look to deep but it did look infected.

Turning her head to the creature she caught it's eyes with her own Silver ones. She held it's gaze as she opened her mind slowly, sending out a tendril of thought to the creature. When she saw no defences in it's mind she wrapped thoughts of calm around the creatures pain and panic filled mind. While she kept the animal calm with her mind she removed her jacket. Shrugging out of it she sighed in relief as her wings spread out wide, their silver feathers catching the sun light. Rolling her shoulders and flapping her wings gently to ease the cramp she had she tilted one wing towards her, pulling a feather from it.

Keeping the creature calm with one part of her mind, she cupped her hands with the feather in them and looking within herself, she called fire to her hands, burning the feather to nothing but ashes. She smiled to herself and, still keeping the animal calm, began to rub the ash into the leg wound.

She watched for a moment to make sure the ash did it's work before she checked the creature out for any other wounds or injuries. Finding nothing else round she sat back on her heels. She looked into the creatures eyes again and sighed. "Ok Little One. Lets find out what happened to you....", She spoke to it quietly. Using the link she had already made with it she gently sifted through it's recent memories. She found that this creature used images and feelings more then actual words to convey it's thoughts. She found panic, fire, pain and almost a sense of loss. It seemed something as had happened to this animals pack and it was now alone. _No_, She thought, _Not it.... She. This is a young Female._

She stroked a hand down the creatures flank softly and felt pity stir in her heart. Coming to a decision she got up, made her jacket in to a sling and gently put the creature into it. She gently used her link with it to nudge it into a light sleep, hoping it would help the wound heal faster and also help the creature it's self.

In the canopy above Golden eyes watched the strange Sky person below. An arrow was notched, ready to be loosed at a moments notice. Until the eyes watched the Sky person take off it's strange cloak and reveal wings. The owner of the Golden eyes watched as a Seed from the Tree of Souls landed lightly on one of the wings, floating down it before the winds carried it off again. The Sky person never noticed it as it cared for the wounded Nantang. The Golden eyes widened as it saw fire come from no where in the Sky persons hands. The Golden eyes watched as the Sky person made a sling from it's cloak and then carried the Nantang deeper into the forest. The owner of those eyes put it's arrow away and put it's bow over its shoulder before moving back into the trees and towards home. It had to tell his Eyktan and Tsahik that there was something new and strange on Pandora....

* * *

So what do you think? Please R&R. I will write the next chapter once I get at least five Reveiws ^_^

Eyktan: Leader

Tsahik: Matriarch


	2. And So They Meet

Thank you to the 5 people who reviewed ^_^ I'm sooo glad you like what I've done so far. And so as promised.... here's chapter 2!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Only my OC's.

_Italics_: Thoughts

_**Bold Italics**_: Speaking in Na'vi.

Chapter 2:

And so they meet.....

Jake smiled softly as he watched people move from place to place, settling into the new Hometree. It had only taken them a few days to find a new one with the help of the other clans. Ok so it wasn't as big and grand as the old one but it was still a young tree and still had some growing to do. His eyes wondered over the new Gathering hall, taking it all in, until he spotted his Mate. Another smile graced his lips as he watched her. Neytiri was tall, graceful and to him the most beautiful thing on this world. But as he watched her his smile faded a little. Her tail was twitching behind her in agitation and behind her, he noticed, was one of the young Hunters. He looked worried and just a little scared. When Neytiri finally got to him he held out his hand to her and pulled her to him, touching his nose to hers. _**"I see you"**_, He said to her softly. He felt her lips move into a smile of her own as she replied to him, _**"I see you"**_. He nuzzled her cheek softly before looking at the young Hunter who had been following her. The male bowed his head, _**"I see you Leader"**_. Jake nodded his head, _**"I see you Hunter. I take it you have some news?" **_

The young hunter had watched his Leaders greet one another and bowed his head as his Leader looked at him and spoke. _**"Yes I do my Leader. My name is Tu'cay and I hunt in the northern section of the forest. Today while I was hunting..." **_ The hunter recounted what he has saw in the forest. The strange Sky person with Silver wings and what happened between it and the Nantang. When he had told his tale he kept quiet while he waited for his leaders to decide what to do.

Jake listened to the Hunter, his fingers gently rubbing Neytiri's hand as he thought. When the Hunter went quiet he looked to his Mate, his eyes asking her many questions. She looked back at him and nodded her head, answering his unvoiced thoughts. He smiled softly to her and kissed her quickly before jumping down next to the young Hunter. He grabbed his bow, arrows and daggers and looked back at the Hunter. _**"Tu'cay was it? Do you have a Pa'li?"**_

Tu'cay nodded. _**"I do. She is outside resting" **_Jake looked outside and nodded back. _**"Come with me then. I want you to show me where you saw this Sky person and then we are going to track it down"**_ Tu'cay smiled brightly and followed his Leader outside. He waited beside Etlia, his Pa'li while Jake got his own. When they were ready Jake gave the signal and Tu'cay led the way to where he last saw the strange Sky person......

* * *

Nat sat next to the pool of water and sighed in pleasured as she dipped her feet into the it, enjoying the cold feeling on her skin. Beside her lay her jacket, the creature still sleep soundly within it's folds. She tilted her head and looked at the creature. "Maybe.... I ought to give you a name. Instead of calling you creature all the time...". She looked around, the sun shining on her face. She noticed something out of the corner of her eye and watched the sun reflect slightly off the creatures skin. She smiled and chuckled softly. "Well seeing as your skin is Obsidian.... how about I call you Obs?" Inside the jacket the creature stirred a little and huffed in it's sleep, as if agreeing. Nat laughed and looked back at the pool. She leaned over and looked at her reflection in the water. Her Silver eyes stared back at her. She felt her braid slip from her shoulder, the tip of it just touching the water, making her Hazel hair turn dark as it got wet. She looked at her self and snorted, thinking to herself, _"I seriously need to wash. I stink and these clothes were used when I out them on to start with" _She sighed again and laid back into the soft moss behind her. She hadn't really moved far from where she had found Obs. She didn't want to take her too far from her territory. She closed her eyes, resting. Her body was still sore and complaining to her about it each time she moved. Has she felt herself begin to fall into a light sleep she heard a noise. She shot up and looked around quickly. She closed her eyes again and listened hard, trying to figure out what the sound was. She quickly realized what the sound was and grabbed her boots. She shoved her feet into them and gently picked up her jacket. Holding it and Obs close to her and opened her wings, ran a few feet and then kicked off. She beat her wings hard for a moment, taking to the air. She quickly picked a good hiding place in the trees and flew over. Back winging hard she landed as softly as she could and hid amongst the branches.

After a few seconds she saw she was right about the sound as two horse like creatures appeared out of the trees. She tilted her head around the trunk of her hiding place, looking at them. They were big, with different shades of blue marking them. They had six, well muscled legs just like Obs, but these ended in hooves instead of hands. Their heads were small and narrow and they had large, sail like manes. But the one thing they shared with Obs, was the strange tentacle like appendages coming from their skulls. She followed one of the tentacles and gasped lightly. It was then she noticed the riders. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out, almost mistaking the riders for her own people. As she swallowed the cry she looked at them. They were tall, at least 7" or more from what she could tell. Their skin was blue like the horses but they had tiger like markings covering them. She looked at their faces, studying them. They had large Golden eyes and what looked like a type of snout for a nose. She saw a tail twitching from behind the one closest to her, her eyes misting over with tears. If not for the fact that she knew she wasn't home and that these people had slight differences to her own, she would have sworn she was home. They had same Cat like look that her people had. But they had no fur covering their bodies, except for their heads and tips of their tails. She bit her lip as she felt the tears roll down her cheeks, the shock to much for her. She moved back into the branches and leaned against the trunk of the tree.

Jake and Tu'cay moved into the clearing that the trail had led them too. They moved slowly, looking about them for any sign of the Sky person. Jake made the signal to stop and slipped from his Pa'li to study ground. As he looked he heard a noise in the trees nearby and saw a flash of silver as something moved. He carefully palmed his blade, ready to throw it if needed. He motioned for Tu'cay to ready an arrow, moving closer to the trees as he heard the young Hunter put arrow to string. Jake sniffed the air quickly and blinked. He smelled the air again, "_Tears..... and Blood....."_

He looked behind him quickly, making sure that Tu'cay had an arrow trained on the tree before he spoke out, in perfectly clear English, "Hello....Look we're not going to hurt you. Please... just come out and tell us why your here. And maybe we can treat what ever wound you have as well"

Jake heard a gasp come from a tree to his right and turning his head, looking up, he watched as a young human woman moved into view, with tears running down her cheeks.... tears the colour of blood.......

* * *

Well then that's Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. I will write and post the next Chapter when I get 5 or more reviews for this one ^_^

Pa'li: Direhorse


End file.
